


The Peace the Evening Brings

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: Broken Bones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Leverage Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: Eliot breaks his leg, and his lovers just want to take care of his stubborn ass. It all works out!For BabylonsFall - Thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa Gift Exchange this year!
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	The Peace the Evening Brings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabylonsFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/gifts).



“Absolutely not,” Eliot says, scowling at Parker, who just grins maniacally in response.

“Yes,” she asserts, handing Eliot a delicate looking ceramic bell. She jingles it in demonstration, and Eliot wants to chuck the damn thing out of the window immediately.

“I’m fine,” Eliot insists, “I just need a day of rest. I don’t need all of… this.” He pauses to gesture around the bedroom as a whole.

“You straight up broke your leg in three places,” Hardison says, coming in with a tray that holds a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water.

“I’ve had worse,” Eliot says, grumbling and glaring at the tray as Hardison sets it on the nightstand beside him.

“He has a point,” Parker says, shrugging over at Hardison, who heaves a deep sigh in response.

“But he didn’t have us during those other times,” Hardison says. “He was alone, and in pain, and probably still running around like he didn’t have a god-dang concussion.”

“He also has a point,” Parker says, turning to Eliot with a slight smirk.

“I don’t need to be babied,” Eliot says, stubbornly.

“Soup and extra pillows is not babying,” Hardison says. “If you want to be babied, my swaddle game is strong. Don’t tempt me.”

“Try me,” Eliot says, raising an eyebrow at Hardison in a challenge.

Hardison takes a step toward the pile of extra blankets they have at the foot of the bed before Parker reaches out one hand to stop hand, pushing the other one out to smack at Eliot’s chest.

“No swaddling,” she says to Hardison. “We don’t want Eliot feeling suffocated and then hurting himself more trying to get un-swaddled.”

“Yeah,” Eliot says, before Parker cuts him off with a look.

“And you,” she says, pressing her hand down onto Eliot’s uninjured leg and squeezing tightly. “Just let us take care of you, ok?”

“I have the crutches,” Eliot protests.

“And we’ve seen how long you ever end up using those,” Hardison says.

“Give us….three days,” Parker says. “And then we’ll leave you alone to hobble along with your crutches all by yourself if you want.”

“I mean, kind of,” Hardison says. “We live here, too. But we’ll stop trying to help if you want.”

Eliot looks at them both, bouncing between Hardison’s concerned expression and Parker’s daring eyes.

“Fine,” he says. “But only three days. And I’m not ringing the damn bell.”

“Acceptable,” Parker says, grinning. “Now eat your soup!”

Eliot looks over at it suspiciously.

“Canned chicken soup?” he asks, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“Campbell’s best!” Hardison confirms, voice entirely too delighted.

“Are you trying to kill me with sodium?” Eliot asks, pouting slightly.

Hardison absolutely does not find it adorable, no siree.

“It has the little stars in in!” Parker says excitedly.

And Eliot, damn his softness for his two idiots, crumbles like a gourmet Cotija cheese under her earnest expression.

“Give it here,” he says with a sigh.

He lets Parker fluff up his pillows so he can sit up properly without jostling his leg, and then accepts the tray from Hardison, settling it over his lap.

“It does smell good,” he admits as the scent of the soup hits him.

He ignores the others’ satisfied smirks as he spoons the soup carefully. It’s just three days, he can get through three days of babying. Probably.

It all goes well enough until late that night when Hardison and Parker find Eliot hobbling back to his bed from the bathroom, no crutches in sight.

“I can wipe my own ass,” he says, before they can start. “The bathroom’s only 10 feet away, it was fine.”

“Did you hop?” Parker asks, more curious than annoyed.

“You should’ve at least used the crutches,” Hardison says, gesturing to the crutches where they are neatly leaned against the wall.

“It wasn’t very far,” Eliot says.

“You totally hopped,” Parker says, cackling.

“Question,” Hardison says, quirking an eyebrow up at Eliot in a move he’d almost definitely picked up from him.

Eliot looks up from where he’s settled back into the bed, and raises an eyebrow back, only slightly mocking.

“How do you plan to shower without at least some help?” Hardison asks, hooking his thumbs into the loops of his jeans and tapping his fingers absently against the denim.

“Son of a bitch,” Eliot groans. He slumps down against the pillows, because damn it, Hardison has a point.

“It’s not like we haven’t showered together before,” Parker says casually, once they’ve wrapped Eliot’s leg up in the special shower bag and managed to maneuver all three of them into the thankfully huge shower.

“I could stand on my own then,” Eliot says, leaning his head back to avoid the spray of water directly in his face.

It pushes him further back against Hardison, who just loops his arms around Eliot’s waist and gives him a little squeeze.

“It’s this or a shower chair,” Hardison says. “Which really might not be a bad idea to invest in, with how often you get injured.”

“This is fine,” Eliot says, as if he isn’t leaning back against Hardison with closed eyes, enjoying the way Parker is lathering him down with way too much of his organic body-wash.

Hardison snickers and Eliot feels his chest rumbling against his back.

“Shut up,” he says with no heat behind it.

“Just let us get you clean,” Hardison says, nuzzling Eliot’s cheek.

“And then dirty,” Parker says, grinning. “If you can stand that long.”

“And then clean again,” Hardison says. “I know how you get about dirty sheets.”

Eliot laughs despite his resolution not to give in to them.

“Turn around, I need to get your other side” Parker says, waving the loofah at him insistently.

He does, and loops his arms around Hardison’s shoulders to keep himself balanced.

“This is terrible, huh?” Hardison teases, moving one hand from Eliot’s waist to push back the long wet hair from his face.

“Awful,” Eliot agrees, but he’s full on grinning now, damn it.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he demands, pressing himself up against Hardison a little tighter.

Hardison does.

“I can dry myself off, you know,” Eliot says. He’s leaning against the bathroom counter with a towel around his hips. Parker and Hardison are on either side of him with more towels, rubbing him dry as if they’re competing to see who can finish first.

“Three days,” Parker says.

She lets the towel she’d been holding drop to the floor at Eliot’s feet, and he looks over at her in confusion until Hardison adds his towel to the pile before settling down on his knees in front of Eliot.

“Let us take care of you,” Parker says again, watching with interest as Hardison unwraps Eliot’s towel and lets it hang open, pinned to the counter by his back.

And really, who is Eliot to argue with that?

“That wasn’t so bad, admit it,” Hardison says later, when they’re all in bed and cuddled up as close as Eliot’s cast will allow. He yawns widely and closes his eyes smugly.

“The blowjob was a nice touch,” he allows, laughing when Hardison punches him lightly in the arm.

“I thought you were gonna come when I washed your hair,” Parker teases. “Don’t lie.”

Eliot blushes and pretends it’s just because the bedroom has gotten pretty warm over the last few hours.

“Everyone likes their hair played with,” he says. “Shut up.”

“You shut up,” Parker shoots back, before settling back down and resting her head on Eliot’s shoulder.

“You both shut up,” Hardison says from Parker’s other side. “Some of us used up a lot of energy tonight and need some sleep.”

“I’ll return the favor when I can use both my knees again,” Eliot says.

Between them, Parker laughs as she pulls at one of Hardison’s arms until he takes the hint and wraps it around her middle. Hardison pokes Eliot’s chest next to Parker’s shoulder as he speaks.

“You don’t owe me a favor,” he says, softly. “We said we were going to take care of you, and we are.”

“I know,” Eliot says, giving into a moment of sentiment and linking a hand with Hardison and resting them back on his chest.

“Like Eliot ever needs a reason to get his mouth on us,” Parker says, snorting.

“You’re the worst,” Eliot says to her, unbearably fondly.

“Mmhm,” Parker hums, already falling asleep.

Eliot looks over at Hardison, finding the other man’s eyes open and watching the two of them with a soft expression.

“Two more days,” Hardison says, giving Eliot a crooked smile. “Think you can handle us that long?”

Eliot feels Parker snoring softly against his throat, and the encompassing warmth of Hardison’s hand around his own. He returns Hardison’s crooked smile with a wide one.

“I think I just might manage.”

Hardison’s laughing eyes are the last thing he sees as he finally falls into a deep and dreamless sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i took the title from the dang Lion King. I regret nothing.


End file.
